I Didnt See That Coming
by tlc2492
Summary: Stephanie just wants a break. She wants to go out and have fun and these men are the ones to help her do it. But know she thinks shes falling hard for Shawn and is oblivious to how badly hunter wants her. how bad will it get for them? Rated M for a reason:
1. Get me out of this place

Chapter 1. Get Me Out of this Place

* * *

She walk in with her hair all done up, tall black heels, in a tight little black dress with a bored look on her face. She loved her job but it was starting to feel like a routine she couldn't break.

Stephanie loved it here no question about it but in the current moment it had lost its excitement. It was just another TV show and she was still the one in charge.

Once in her office she kicked off her to high heels and laid out on the couch for just a moment of rest.

She knew half her job was all show (hence the professional get up) and the other half was running it. All she wanted was a little change.

Stephanie didn't have a very good reputation around the WWE. She wasn't a bad person but she was know as a spoiled witch for lack of better words. Only because daddy himself was the big man in charge and got WHATEVER he wanted at any cost.

"Miss McMahon, theirs a Mr. Michaels and a Mr. Hensley here asking if your available for lunch" said Lacy her incredibly boring secretary, through the speaker.

"_Finally_" she thought. "_These two know a good time, maybe I can get a break from this black and white monotone business even just for a second."_

"Send them in Lacy and hold my calls im taking lunch"

She flattened out her dress, checked her hair and make up in her compact, and sat legs crossed at her desk and waited for the men. A few short moments later they walked in discussing who the bigger ladies man was rather loudly until they spotted Stephanie sitting quit seductively at her desk.

Yes she was trying to impress. Who wouldn't with these two. They were fine (that being an understatement of cores). She knew they were a party and that's what she wanted.

"Hello boys. Something I can help you with?" she ask with a devious grin.

Shawn looked with shock filling his eyes at hunter then back at Stephanie. "We were looking for our sweet little girl Steph, but im guessing this sexy boss lady done got rid of her. Oddly im ok with that." he said with a hungry looking smile and waltzed over to sit on her desk.

"What do you say hunter? You want to take this insanely attractive women to lunch or what?"

"I don't think sweet little Stephanie would mind. Who could say "no" to a women in a curvy dress like that? NOT I." Hunter was giving her the same hungry smile so she stood up and walked to the door, closing it and blushing.

"Guys, im the same as always don't flatter me" she said with a sheepish grin.

"No Steph your not. You have a seriously attractive domineer about you today and it works for you. Trust me." Hunter said sizing her up and drinking in the curves of her luscious body.

"So sexy lady, what do you want to do today?" Shawn said playing with the paper clips on her messy desk.

"I was actually hoping you guys could show me how to let lose tonight. Its been a to long week and a seriously slow month. I need a break from all this"

As if they read each others mind they looked at each other and smiled from ear to ear. Hunter walked over to Stephanie and threw his heavy arm around her shoulder.

"Tell me Steph, do you dance?"

* * *

Ok so this is my first fanfic it's a little short I know but I promise it will get better. It is Shawn and Stephanie but there's some hunter jealousy in there so keep reading!J


	2. From princess to vixen

Chapter 2. From princess to vixen

* * *

Sitting in the back of hunters car, Stephanie wrung her hands nervously. She didn't know why she was nerves. She hung out with them all the time. But never like this. They had never seen the wild side of Stephanie. Heck she'd never see the wild side of Stephanie. But she would be a lire if she said she didn't want to meet her.

The boys stopped at her hotel and opted her to change into something a little less "business" and a little more "good time". So she went to her room and started rummaging through ALL the clothes she had brought with her to New York. After a few minutes she finally found something she liked.

After about 20 minutes of grooming herself to perfection, she decided she was done and she was sick of them beating on her hotel room door. When she opened the door they said nothing. They found her clad in black leather pants, a red vest looking top, and she had added a little curl to her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail.

"You boys going to stand there and stare at me all night or are you going to take me out?" she ask blushing. Shawn finally finding something to say, he spoke.

"I like this Stephanie, she's hot. Shall we my dear?" he ask holding out his arm. Hunter mimicked his movement, she took their arms, and all three paraded down the hallway to the elevator.

The drive to the clamed best club in New York was relatively quiet aside from the once and a while comment on how great she looked or how they couldn't wait to get her there. She kept telling herself she was fine but she couldn't make herself believe it. If her father found out what she was doing and who she was doing it with, he would kill her. Leaving work to go clubbing was one thing. Leaving work to go clubbing with DX was a death wish.

"Hey guys do you think we could maybe keep this little night from my father. It wont be pretty for me if he finds out im doing this with you guys."

"Do you really think we would let Vince know that his little princess is really a little vixen with a thirst for the wild side…and DX?" Hunter said the last part with a somewhat wicked smile on his face. He glanced back at her clearly seeing she was nerves.

"Look Steph we wont say a word to daddy, okay, but you have to promise you'll let yourself have fun" he said with a sympathetic tone.

"Do you think we would let ANYTHING happen to our girl?" Shawn said with a tantalizing smile.

The words that rolled past his lips put butterflies in her stomach for some reason. "_They consider me THEIR girl" _she thought to herself.

Finally they were there and she saw a large neon sign that said "Cielo ". Looking out the window she could see the line was 12 miles long.

"Guys how are we going to get in this line is huge?"

"Have a little faith in us darlin." Shawn said with a southern draw.

Shawn opened the door for her and helped her out. Hunter grabbed one hand and Shawn the other and they escorted her to the entrance. Girls who had been waiting for hours gave her evil stares as the men had a small conversation with the bouncer.

"Hey Donnie my man" Hunter said highfiving the large man.

"Hey man where you been its been a while" the man said shacking Shawn's hand.

"You know we travel all the time but its good to be back. We have sweet little girl to take care of tonight so we decided here's the best place." Shawn said squeezing her hand slightly and smiling.

"Well id know her beautiful face anywhere. You have a great night Miss McMahon." Donnie said with a smile and he opened the door for them.

The beauty off the club took her breath. It wasn't trashy or uptight. It was laid back and really clean.

The dance floor was filled with happy people and the bartender was flipping glasses and putting on a show.

"Shawn, take her to our lounge im going to let Shaylon know we're here." Hunter said over the loud music.

Shawn tightened his grip to make sure he didn't lose her and flashed her a beautiful smile. He lead her through the crowd of dancing people and up a flight of stairs to a room marked VIP and under it were the letters DX. He slid a card in the door and lead her in. It was a large room with a tinted window that over looked the dance floor.

"How did you two get a room with your name on it?" She ask as she strolled over to the window.

"We paid for it. We come here every time we're in New York. Its one of our favorite places to chill. They respect your privacy and they do anything for a paying customer." Shawn patted the seat next to him on the couch and she obliged happily. He put his rather muscular are around her and she couldn't help blushing a deep red. He noticed and smiled at her. Every time he looked at her even with the slightest smile the butterflies came rushing back.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Hunter came in. "The bartender let Shaylon know we're here and he's going to send us up a waitress."

"Who is Shaylon?"

"He owns this place and we get special treatment because he's a huge WWE fan" Shawn said never losing his grip on her.

She liked the attention he was giving her. He made her feel wanted and its been a long time since she's felt that way. Hunter came over to sit by Stephanie placing his hand casually on her thigh. Her skin tingled under his touch and the deep red colored her cheeks again.

A knock sounded on the door and a female voice identified herself as Elain their waitress. Shawn stood to open the door and her shoulders longed for his touch to come back to her.

"Hello gentlemen…and Miss McMahon. I brought up your drinks." she said noticeably glaring at Stephanie. She passed out the drinks and sat the shots on the table beside Hunter.

"If there is ANYTHING I can do for you boys you just let me know." Elain said winking at Shawn.

She didn't know why but it bothered Stephanie that that waitress was flirting with Shawn. So to loosen her nerves and take the edge off of her night she stood without a word and downed one of the shots next to Hunter.

Laughing Hunter grabbed his and handed the last one to Shawn. "Well then lets start this party. CHEERS!" he said hitting glasses with Shawn.

* * *

A few drinks and a lot of laugh's later Stephanie decided she wanted to dance.

"So" she said putting her head in Hunter's lap and her lags across Shawn's "Which one of you big sexy men want to go dance with me?" Hunter looked at Shawn and Shawn nodded.

"If that's what you want then come on pretty lady." Hunter said helping her stand.

"You coming down with us Shawn?"

"I might as well. I need another drink anyway." Fighting his way through the people, Shawn made it to the bar and ordered another drink. He scoped out the dance floor looking for his best friend and his favorite girl. Spotting the girl he automatically liked what he saw. As if in a hypnotic trance he watched her body move from side to side. Now he wished he had taken her offer for a dance.

They danced to a few songs and Stephanie made many friends in the process. When they both agreed they were thirsty they pushed through the crowed over to where Shawn was.

"Are you having fun sweetheart?" Shawn ask amused at how excited she was.

"You bet your southern draw I am" she said giggling. "You ready to go dance again?" she ask hunter who was clearly tired.

"You just about wore me out killer."

"Fine what about you Shawn?"

"I don't dance darlin. I'm sorry."

"Ugh fine ill go dance with my new lady friend over there." Shawn smiled and she leaned in close to his ear.

"If you change your mind ill be right over there. I promise you wont be disappointed."

He was stunned at how seductively she had whispered in his ear. He actually felt bad for turning her down.


	3. Ill make you think twice about me

**Authors note: **thanks to all of you who have read my story. Im having so much fun writing it that I cant stop:). Review it and tell me what you think or if you have suggestions for me tell me. Thanks a bunch:)

Chapter 3. Ill make you think twice about me

* * *

Stephanie knew he was watching her she felt his eyes on her. She felt like performing so she rocked and ground her hips a little more before looking up at him and smiling wickedly.

He knew she was tipsy and he cared about her to much to make it seem like he wanted her that way. But she was putting on a show and he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. She dropped her hips low and came up slow then pointed at him beckoning him to come to her. He's feet took off before he could stop them.

The next thing he knew he was behind her with his hands on her hips moving his body with hers. The way she swayed her hips made his mind race. It didn't help that she kept pushing her body up against him and he felt as though they were one. It felt beautiful and right but then again it felt so wrong because she was slightly intoxicated. She probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. He had to stop.

"Stephanie I cant do this. This is so wrong."

She turned to face him gently placing her hands on his chest as if she never heard him. She just kept dancing ignoring his request to stop.

"Steph did you hear me darling we have to stop."

"Oh I heard you. You said one thing but your body is telling me a completely different story. I don't think you want to stop." she said running her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Steph honey please. Id be lying if I said I wasn't thoroughly enjoying myself but I think I like it to much and your pretty much drunk. I cant do this to you."

It almost pissed her off that he was telling her "no" but then again she liked that he cared about her as much as he did.

"Fine I understand. Hey what time is it?"

"Its about 2 why?" he ask out of curiosity.

"I think its time for me to go back to the hotel. Im getting tired and I actually have to work in a few hours."

He took her hand and lead her back through the people. They couldn't find Hunter at the bar so Shawn figured he was in their lounge. He helped her up the steps and once at the room he opened the door to find their waitress in Hunters lap caught in a lip war .

"Get off of him you tramp." Stephanie almost yelled and walked over to her, grabbing Elain by her hair and pulling her off. She drug her to the door and forcefully through her out , slamming the door behind her.

"Seriously the nerve of some girls. Anyone can see that you two are mine for my amusement."

Hunter looked at Shawn confused and a little turned on by her actions.

"She's drunk" Shawn said shacking his head. "She wants to go back to her room"

"Babe if that's what you want then that's where we'll go" Hunter said kissing her gently on the cheek.

* * *

She had fallen asleep on the way back to the hotel. So Shawn carried her to her room while Hunter ask the front desk to send up some food. He struggled to open the door but managed to get in the room never even dropping her head. He took her to her bed and laid her down. He pulled off her boots, her pants, and her top then scolded himself for finding her so attractive in this state. He put one of his large t-shirts on her and tucked her in. she was so beautiful sleeping. All he wanted to do was take care of her and he was going to do his best to see to it she was happy all the time. He kissed her forehead, whispered goodnight and left the room

Hunter walked in moments later with 2 waters and a bag of chips. "I got you some water man. She in bed?" he said nodding to her room.

"Yea, she was pretty messed up tonight so I think I might stay here in case she gets sick."

"That's probably a good idea. Hey what was with her showing her inner diva to Elain tonight."

"Well judging by her comment im gonna say we're hers and she don't want other women hitting on us" Shawn said with a laugh.

"It was kind of hot watching her dominate the waitress though. Well im gonna head out call me if you need help with her. Goodnight man." Hunter said opening the door.

Shawn bid him goodnight and he was gone. He pocked his head in her door to make sure she was still ok. He closed her door half way and positioned himself on the couch. Room service came, he ate, cleaned up, then decided he better get to sleep so he laid there on her couch and replayed the dance he shared with her. He thought of how lucky he was to of been the one she wanted in that moment. He knew he could easily fall for her and he eventually fell asleep with her on his mind.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to the sunlight beaming in on her face. The light irritated her eyes which caused a pain in her dizzy head. She sat up slowly noticing she was half dressed. She saw the logo on the large shirt and knew who brought her home last night. She was hangover but she could still remember the night before and embarrassment quickly washed over her. She slipped on a pair of little black shorts and slowly walked to the vanity in the bathroom.

The brunet sized her self up in the mirror and decided she was to tired to do anything about her awful appearance. Her stomach growled signaling breakfast time so she made her way to the living room to call room service.

When Stephanie walk in to the room she didn't see the sleeping man on the couch so when he ground and rolled over it startled her and she dropped the phone. "_He stayed" _she thought to herself. "_I cant believe he stayed for me."_

She smiled to herself and went on ordering her breakfast. She ordered twice as much so he could eat when he got up. She tried to stay quiet so she wouldn't wake him before he was ready to get up on his own. Room serves came and rapped on her door louder then she cared for. She hurried to answer it before they woke up Shawn but his eyes fluttered open anyway. He stayed quiet watching her take the food from the teenage boy and place it on the table. She handed him a 10 dollar bill, said thank you, and gently shut the door.

When she turned to sit down she noticed him watching her. "Im so sorry I was trying to stay quiet I didnt mean to wake you." she apologized.

"No darling you didn't wake me up I woke up on my own. What you got there." he said acting as though he was starving.

" I ordered pancakes and got enough for you when I found you sleeping away on my couch." she smiled happily as he walked over to the table were she stood. "Thank you for staying last night Shawn. It means a lot that you care about me that much."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "It was nothing sweetheart. I didn't want you to be alone in case the hangover was worse then it is."

"Speaking of my dreadful hangover, I am so sorry about the way I acted last night I know I made you uncomfortable and I must have really upset Hunter over how I acted with Elain."

"No no Steph he's not mad and nether am I. Hunter found it a little sexy that you handled her that way you did and honestly I REALLY enjoyed or dance if you don't mind me saying. I got to see a side of you id never seen and I liked the you that wanted me almost as much as I like this you." he said realizing that he had never let her go from the hug. "_I still want you"_ she thought to herself.

He squeezed her one more time then let her go so she could eat. The morning was peaceful until she remembered she had to work. She begged Shawn to go in with her in case her dad was levied about her leaving. He agreed and she began getting ready for the day she knew was going to be way to long.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW id like to know what you think:)


	4. To Think I Almost Lost You

Chapter 4. To Think I Almost Lost You

* * *

"Steph, honey please calm down your going to be ok. I wont let anything happen to you." Shawn said trying to calm her down. She was nerves and she knew her dad was going to flip out. She was happy Shawn was coming with her and Hunter said he would meet them there but it was still her dad. He had a parental power over her that made her cringe when he would raise his voice or cower when he was mad at her. The little girl inside of her did NOT want to face daddy.

They pulled up to the arena in Atlanta Georgia and she sat still in her seat trying to come up with ways to avoid her dad. Maybe she could get to her office and hide until time to start the show. BUT as luck would have it he was in her office waiting for her to arrive.

"Steph um..your dad is waiting in your office. I went in to see if you two had gotten her yet and we shared a few choice words and he pretty much kicked me out." Hunter told her with an angry tone.

"Guys I don't want to go in there. Ill break under the pressure."

"Look at me darlin," Shawn said taking both sides of her face in his hands, "I KNOW your strong. You are a grown women and he has no control over you. Stand up to him and you tell HIM what's going to happen don't let him tell you. If you start to fall apart we will be right by your side the entire time. You can do this darlin."

Her heart almost melted seeing the look in their eyes. They cared about her. Shawn let her go and gave her a wink and Hunter kissed her forehead. Both men got behind the nerves women and waited for her to walk in. She thought about what Shawn said and she felt a wave of courage wash over her.

Stephanie pushed her office door open and saw her dad sitting at her desk with his feet propped up on the top of it. She marched over to her desk and pushed his feet off her desk. Vince looked at her in shock and instantly stood up. Seeing this the men stepped a little closer to her. They were ready to pounce if he tried anything.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that. I am your father not one of your friends. What are these two doing here?" he said motioning towards DX. "I don't want you around them. You two can leave NOW." He yelled. Stephanie put her hand up signaling them to stay and she looked at them. They nodded at her to continue and for once take a stand in her life.

"I SAID LEA.."

"Give it a rest dad they can stay. You don't get to tell me who I can be around anymore."

He gave her an intensely angry look and went to speak again but she cut him off.

"you don't get to speak dad. I know why you're here and I honestly don't care.

"Stephanie you left work and told you secretary you were going to lunch. People were looking for you. Your job is more important then what ever you left to do."

" Dad really just shut up. I needed a break from this place so I took one. Yes im your daughter but that doesn't mean you can dictate every event in my life. If I need a day off im going to take one and your not going to stop me. I'm so unbelievably sick of you running my life so go find someone else to boss around and leave me alone PLEASE." As if time had stopped she took a deep breath and took a moment to pat herself on the back. A huge weight had been lifted off of her. For once she was truly happy with herself.

"Who are you?" Vince ask in disbelief. "this is not my daughter. Its these two isn't it? Your like this because of them. You two will pay for this. She has never lashed out at me like that."

"Dad I think its time for you to go. Please leave my office."

He looked at her with hurt filled eyes but she stood her ground. Hunter opened the door and Shawn pointed to it. Vince accepted defeat for the moment but he was damn sure he wasn't going to let it happen again. Stopping at the door to stair triple H in the eyes he made his hatred for the man crystal clear.

"This isn't over." He said and stomped out of the office.

"Now that is my girl!" Hunter said picking her up and hugging her tightly. When he put her down it was Shawn's turn to congratulate her. He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so proud of you darlin. My girl stood up for herself and did a dang good job of it."

She felt her self respect heighten and the Stephanie from the night before who snatched up a waitress by her hair and danced all over her best friends was making her presence know. The shy little girl Stephanie was doing nothing to stop her ether. It was high time she take control in life and standing up to "daddy" was a good way to start.

* * *

Standing up to her father was unfortunately the highlight of her dad. Obviously she had changed but her job never did. Smack down was the same. Everyone dogged her and put her down like always and Vince changed things up behind her back. No surprise there.

She felt like she was being punished for being mean to Vince and the punishment was the longest most event less night at work she had ever endured. The superstars never listen to a word she said so of course they messed up a lot and they blamed it on her saying she wasn't doing her job. But the icing on the cake was when Vince called her out in front of everyone.

"_Stephanie, could you come down here please? We have some things we need to discuses." _She stood from the couch in her office and made her way to the gorilla. The stage hand cued her music and she made her way out smiling and waving to the cheering fans. After she let the music play out she was handed a microphone.

"_Yes dad, is there something I can help you with. I was kind of busy doing nothing back there and id like to get back to it if you don't mind."_ She said with a smile. All it did for Vince was add fuel to the fire.

"_See this is what im talking about this attitude. I want to talk about this "person" you've become. I blame it completely on DX and I forbid you to see them anymore."_

"_You forbid me dad, really. Please excuse my language but who the HELL do you think you are to forbid me from anything. I am not a little girl anymore and I refuse to let you treat me like this. I was sure when I said all this earlier you had gotten it but I guess you didn't hear me. Im guessing it's the old age so let me repeat myself a little louder this time. STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME. THERE IS NO ROOM FOR YOUR POWER HUNGRY FAT HEAD IN MY LIFE ANYMORE. Did you get that dad."_

"_OK OK."_ Vince said backing up. "_That's fine Steph. You want to play it that way ok we will but it will be D Generation X paying the consequences for you actions."_

"_What do you mean? What's up Vince McMahon's sleeve now this time?"_

"_Lets just say Monday on raw there wont be much they can do to save themselves. And you being here on smack down you wont be much help ether."_

Vince dropped his mic and he's music started up. He left and she began to worry immediately. "_What have I done?"_ she thought and crawled out of the ring to go call the boys.

* * *

After the show she did everything in her power to pack up all her things in a hurry so she could leave and call DX. She all but ran to her car trying to figure out how to explain to them she couldn't talk to them anymore. It was for their own safety. She didn't want to but she'd rather stay away then see them hurt because of her. The GM pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Shawn's number.

"Hello?" She heard Shawn answer.

"Hey Shawn its me. You, Hunter, and I need to talk. Is there somewhere we can meet."

"Uhm yea why is something wrong?"

"Please just let me explain when I get there. Where are you."

They had given her directions to a Stackhouse in the area and she made haste getting there. When she found the two men sitting in a secluded corner in the back, she felt only one thing seeing them sitting there. Sorrow. She was sad that she had to let them go but it had to be done.

"Hi guys." she said sliding in next to Hunter. "I have to talk to you about something."

Concerned they gave her their full attention.

"Due to some recent events, I wont be hanging out with you anymore."

"Wait Steph why? What's going on?" Shawn ask confused.

"Please let me finish," she said putting her hand up. "Vince has threatened to hurt the two of you on my account and I couldn't bear to see that happen let alone know I could have stopped it. Vince is relentless and he will do whatever he needs too to get his way. I know him and he will go to extremes to see to it that the two of you come out of this barely breathing."

"Is this all because you left work with us?" Hunter asked fuming at Vince's threat.

"Well its that and the things I said in his face with the two of you standing there. It didn't look good for me and this is the only way to make sure he doesn't hurt you guys. I love you guys and I wouldn't be able to get out of bed knowing I hurt the two most important people in my life."

She could feel tears threatening her eyes. She took a deep breath and knew if she didn't leave now she would fall apart in front of them. She stood from her seat bid goodbye quickly and left. The tears started falling and she had to leave so no one would see.

Shawn couldn't just let her leave like that so he followed her to the parking lot.

"Stephanie, please wait don't go yet. Please talk to me." he said running over to where she was.

" I have to Shawn please just go." she said as she fumbled with her keys. Shawn couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let her leave. He didn't want to lose her so without even thinking he grabbed her arms and pressed his lips to hers. It took a moment for it to register what he was doing but when it did her knees went weak. If he hadn't been holding her she knew she would have fallen.

When he finally pulled away her eyes stayed closed. Their minds were racing and she couldn't find her voice to speak.

"I cant let you go. You mean to much to me. You mean to much to Hunter. Steph we aren't going to let Vince take our favorite girl away just because he thinks he can hurt us. You will be safe and so will we. I guarantee it."

She did believe him and she truly didn't want to let him go so she nodded her head in agreement. She still felt weak so she leaned against her car and waited not knowing what to do next.

" So are you going to be ok darlin."

She shook her head yes and stared at her feet like she was a teenager again. He laughed to himself and took her into a huge hug.

"Now Hunter and I have to be on a plain to Charlotte north Carolina first thing in the morning so ill call you tomorrow and check up on you. Be careful and sleep good darlin." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and helped her in her car. She gave a small wave and was on her way to her hotel.

* * *

When she arrived she wasted no time jumping in the shower. She was jittery and happy like a child on Christmas morning. When she was done she toweled off and pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail. She slipped on some shorts and a tank top and made her way to her room. She was to worked up to sleep so she started packing her clothes to get ready for her flight. She knew she had to get an early start so she climbed in her bed to force herself to sleep. But it was no use. All she could think about was Shawn and how his lips felt on hers. It would have made her heart burst with excitement to know that he was thinking of her to.

* * *

Review Review Review Please Please Please


End file.
